Sakuras song oh my my my
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: my first songfic! SasuSaku! song: Mary's song oh my my my Singer: taylor Swift tell me wat u think! r&r!


A seven year old Sakura was playing with her best friend, nine year old Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's father looked at Sasukes and smiled.

"Hey maybe one day they will get married," the two grown men laughed at the cruel joke, while the mothers rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my," said Sakura's mother. It was getting late and the stars were coming out. Sakura looked up at them through bright green eyes then looked at Sasuke.

"Aren't they pretty Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, they sure are pretty," he said, still staring at the glowing diamond-like objects that lay on top the dark blanket.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to leave now, it's almost bed time," said Sasuke's mother. Sasuke stood up and tried to dust off the muddy white shorts.

"Night Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura with a frown.

"We can play again tomorrow Sakura-chan," he smiled. All of a sudden Sakura smiled and nodded her head, the pink hair bounced up and down. Sasuke was surprised, you could see it in his dark eyes, she smiled so suddenly. He ran off.

"Bye Sasuke-kun," she screamed after him. She ran inside and looked out the living room window watching Sasuke drive away in the little black station wagon. She skipped to her room and took a bath to get ride of the dirt. She hopped out and got into her P.J's.

"Good night Sakura," said Mrs. Haruno with a smile.

"Night Mum," she said, pulling the covers over herself.

'I can't wit to play with Sasuke-Kun tomorrow!' she thought before she went out like a light from the fun day with her best friend.

After a week Sasuke was back yet again. He had come everyday for the past week, never wanting to leave Sakura behind. She thought that there was a monster under her bed, so Sasuke wanted to protect her. The day before, Sakuras father had helped them build a tree house in the back yard.

"I'm brave now Sasuke-kun! I can fight those mean monsters now!" said Sakura with a brave face.

"I'm braver then you Sakura-Chan! I can still beat you up too," said Sasuke with a grin.

"Fine then, prove it! Beat me up," said Sakura with a frown.

"I don't want to, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then kiss me," she smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Fine," he smiled. He leaned closer.

"No," said Sakura, running out of the tree house and climbing down the ladder, laughing all the way.

Sasukes mother rolled her eyes as the men said the usual joke: "Oh my my my," she sighed. Sakuras mother walked out with lemonade.

"Come on you two, enough kidding around, time for a snack," she called to the two young kids.

"Awe, but Mom!" said Sakura.

"No buts, usually kids would be begging for a snack right now,"

"Yeah but Sasuke was going to teach me how to throw a shuriken properly," said Sakura, holding out the paper shuriken she made before Sasuke came over. Sakuras mother took the shuriken and sighed.

"Kuniochi's need there strength too, Sakura," she said. Sakura sighed and then picked up the glass in defeat.

"Hey Mom," said Itachi as he walked over to them.

"Hello Itachi-kun," said Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan, what is Sasuke teaching you today?" he asked.

"I'm teaching her how to throwing a shuriken the way you taught me yesterday," said Sasuke.

"Cool, can I watch?" he asked. The two young ninjas nodded happily. They both looked up to Itachi.

Sakura was sixteen now, Sasuke eighteen. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

'She's not the little girl I used to see at all,' thought Sasuke.

"It's surprising they really did fall in love," said Sasukes father with a smile.

"Hey maybe you will become my brother-in-law," said Sakuras father, jokingly.

"Oh my my my," said Sasukes and Sakuras mothers in unison.

Sakura and Sasuke were in the old station wagon by the creek bed talking.

"We should get you home, its Two A.M.," said Sasuke.

"Fine," said Sakura, the kuniochi sighed, she wanted to spend the rest of the night with Sasuke, just chatting before the mission he had the next day.

They pulled up in front of Sakuras house.

"Sakura, I might not come back," said Sasuke sadly.

"You will," said Sakura, not doubting her boyfriend.

"I'm going to fight Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. You know how dangerous that is," said Sasuke angrily.

"I know that," screamed sakura. "But if you doubt yourself so much! Urgh! How could you say that you may have to leave me forever," she opened the door and hopped out.

"Sakura wai-"

"No, Good-Bye Sasuke Uchiha," she slammed the door. She ran inside, Sasuke still parked in front of the house. She slammed the door behind her and fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. 'Our first just had to be before such a dangerous mission. Such a silly thing to fight about,' thought Sakura.

Sakura awoke to her fathers shaking voice.

"Thank god your okay, Sasuke is outside waiting for you honey," he said.

"Huh?" she asked, stumped. She thought Sasuke would have gone home hours ago.

"Yeah, He said he would rather miss the mission then to never be with you," Sakura jumped up and ran outside.

"Sorry Dad. I have to see Sasuke," she smiled. Her father closed the door and smiled.

"They really do love each other Honey," said Sakuras mother.

"I know. I just hope they realise everything before its to late. I heard Orochimaru wants him,"

"Orochimaru? But he is one of the legendary Sannin!" Sakuras father nodded.

It was a few years down the road and Sakura was now 21 years old. Sasuke and Sakura were at the creek bed, their favourite spot in town to sit and talk.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Sasuke, blushing a little.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke came in front of Sakura and got down on one knee. Sakura gasped as Sasuke took out the ring.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" Sakura burst into tears.

"Of c-course," she stuttered. Sasuke smiled and slipped the little ring onto Sakuras ring finger. She kissed Sasukes forehead, and just as she was about to pull away, Sasuke grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Sakura laughed.

"What?" asked Sasuke, a little dumbfound by the sudden humor in all of this.

"You wouldn't even give me a kiss on the cheek when we were little and now we are getting married," she smiled.

"Does it make you happy?" asked Sasuke.

"Only the happiest,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura paced back and forth.

"I don't think I can do this," she panicked.

"Yes you can honey," said her Mother.

"Come on Sakura-chan," said Ino. Sakura looked in the mirror one last time.

Her Dress reached the grass in the yard and flowed perfectly. It had a golden embroidery on the hem, ever hem. Her pink hair was sprawled over the back of the dress, in little curls.

"I can do this," whispered Sakura, as she took her fathers arm and Ino and Hinata walked out in their bridesmaid dresses. The music started and Sakura walked out. Sasuke gasped, along with Naruto and Shikamaru. The three of them stared at the girls walking down the Isle, speechless. Sakura heard Neji gasped and then saw Tenten slap him in the back of the head. She giggled. Temari looked like she was about to throw a kunai at Shikamaru from the audience. While everyone was staring at Sakura, except Naruto who was staring at Hinata, she was staring at Sasuke, staring into his eyes. She took his hand the second they reached the Justice of the peace.

"We are gathered here today," she continued, Sasuke and Sakura staring at only each other.

"I do," said Sasuke at his turn.

"I do," said Sakura at hers.

"You may now kiss the bride," Sasuke pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss and everyone stood up and clapped.

Years had passed and Sakura and Sasuke had two beautiful children, a little pink haired girl with bright green eyes, taking resemblance of her mother, and a little black haired boy, taking resemblance of his father. They sat in the same yard they had first met, rocking their children and smiling.

" The tree house is still there," said Sakura, pointing to the tree where Sasuke had threatened to beat Sakura up and Sakura then dared Sasuke to kiss her.

"After all this time," said Sasuke.

"You and I?" asked Sakura, hopping to finish his sentence.

"There has always been a you and I," he said, giving her a small hug.

Sakura was eighty-seven, Sasuke eighty-nine. They sat in the yard and stared at the stars in the sky.

"Oh my my my," said Sakura and Sasuke.


End file.
